The Begining
by LaLaLaLa4
Summary: What was it like when the village adults were teens? How did Link come to be raised in Ordon? This story shall explain it all!
1. Responsibility

**This is a short story, basically based on events that happened before and after Link was born. It tells of his mother, and possibly hints his father, but I will most likely save Link and his family issues for another story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess yada yada yada you've read these before...**

* * *

Uli stood at the sink washing dishes. It had been a rather long and uneventful day. She had been given the burden of washing the dishes since 3 days ago since she got caught sneeking out of the house by her parents. Her dad had gone out to check on something outside, and her mom had retired early and was upstairs napping.

She stared at the soapy dishes in her hand, and the pile of dirty ones she had yet to do. It felt like she had been standing at that sink for years, for her hands felt rough and wrinkled from the luke warm water. She was so bored it was painful.

Crash! The startled Uli dropped the plate in her hand resulting in a splash of water on her. She turned around at the window, when she heard someone clumsily stumbling in. There she saw a raggedy looking young swordsman in a crouched position.

"Rusl!" Uli felt like slapping him. Rusl smiled misgeviously.

"Shhhhhh!" He said through pursed lips as he stood infront of her.

"Rusl! My mom is right upstairs! If finds out we are dead!" She tried to scold him. Rusl placed his finger on her lips.

"She wont find out as long as you keep quiet!" He hushed her. Uli gave a long sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't your parents wondering where you are?" Uli whispered this time.

"I snuck out. I don't have alot of time here... my parents might start looking for me at any moment now. They've been keeping a close eye on me ever since the other day..." Rusl said. A faint blush rose on her cheeks at the mention of "the other day". The reason why she's been locked inside the house, washing dishes until her hands turn red.

"Well... if you're on such a close watch then why did you sneek out and see me?" She attempted to maintain her composure, sometimes around Rusl she just couldn't help but melt.

"I wanted to kiss you goodnight." He said. "I felt like I didn't get to the last time." There was no way she could stay mad at him now. His hands slid gracefully onto her waist and the small of her back as he embraced her. She loved how gently he kissed her in moments like this.

Lucky for her she heard a faint thump outside the door. As much as she wanted to stay like this she pulled herself from his grasp.

"Oh my goddesses! I think that was my dad!" She gasped. "Quick! He cannot find you here!" She said. Rusl nodded and swiftfully climbed on the edge of the window.

"Uli..." he said to her. She spun her head around thinking of what he could possibly add now. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She told him as he snuck out of the window. Uli whipped her head back around to the sink to make it appear that she was doing the dishes.

"Hello sweetheart!" Her dad said cheerfully, giving her a hug.

"Hi Dad." He said back to him, hoping he didn't suspect anything.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked. Uli maintained her composure.

"What do you mean?" She said to him.

"I thought I could hear you talk to someone..." Her father said. Uli shrugged. "That Rusl kid wasn't here was he?" He said accusingly.

"Yeah right Dad!" Uli said sarcastically. "Totally... in the ten minutes that you were gone, Rusl sneeked out of his house, past his parents in through that window!" She ranted. "Managed not to wake up Mom, just to see me, and leave without you finding out! Yeah Dad totally!" She rolled her eyes and turned away while she laughed to herself.

"I'm sorry sweatheart..." Her dad said. "I just get so nervous leaving you alone... that Rusl is up to no good." He said. She hated when he talked about Rusl like that.

"You don't know him..." Uli murmured.

"Honey, Rusl is at that age where they only want one thing." He said this to her. Uli has heard this only everyday. She is constintly reminded of this. There is something telling her that that isn't true.

"No... no he doesn't... I really like him." She mumbled. She dare not say the "love" word around her father.

"Sweatheart. If you ask me you and Rusl are a little young to think of things like that." Her Dad said. This made Uli mad.

"Dad! What are you talking about 'a little young'? I'm almost 17!" _And Rusl is almost 18! _She thought to herself.

"Your too young if I say you are too young!" He declared. "Listen you and Rusl don't have any concept of things like love. Maybe when you and Rusl show a little responsibility I'll reconsider..." He said. There was an awkward silence. The only noise was the washing of the dishes. Uli was now almost finished.

"You can go to bed now." Her father said. "Goodnight." He said. Uli stomped to her room without another word.

_Responsibility? That's his excuse?_


	2. Love and War

Uli just finished breakfast and his father went off to his job as mayor to work. She slipped on a light weight, sleaveless turtleneck shirt and put her blonde hair in a ponytail. She walked out the door and scanned the area for her closest group of friends. Sure enough there they were, sitting on the rocks next to the stream chatting.

"Hey look it's Uli!" Shouted Sera.

"Hi Uli!" Said Tealia.

"What's up?" Asked Pergie.

"Oh nothing much..." Uli looked at all her friends. Sera was very friendly, and rather heavy set, but still rather pretty and nice all the same. Pergie, although sometimes nosey and rude was a good person and was a very feminine yet masculine girl. Tealia was the prettiest one out of the group, everyone including Uli knew it, though she is very modest and doesn't seem to know how pretty she is. She was also the sweetest and most caring, she was always the one to offer a shoulder to cry on.

"Oh cut the crap!" Sera blurted out. Uli hadn't expected that...

"Yeah what's going on with you and Rusl?" Said Pergie. Uli wasn't prepared for that either... Uli was almost stunned by the onslaut of questions.

"Well, uh-" She studdered out.

"That's enough!" Tealia scolded them. "It's between her and Rusl what they did..." She said. _Thank you Tealia! _Just then she took Uli's hand and squeezed it tight. "Now tell me what did you do..." She whispered.

"Will you guys stop it! I will gladly tell you what happened." She said to them. All three girls seemed to lean in.

"Well a couple days ago me and Rusl planned to sneek out of our parents' houses. I meet him about 22:00 outside my house while my parents were asleep." Uli explained.

"Wait... I heard that you guys didn't come back until 3:00?" Tealia asked.

"We didn't." The rest of the girls went wide-eyed.

"You and Rusl were by yourselves for 6 HOURS?" Pergie said as her jaw hit the ground. Uli nodded.

"We kinda just wondered. We spent most of our time at the spring." She told them. They looked at her unsatisfied.

"What?" Uli looked at them.

"And?" Pergie said. Everyone seemed to lean in even closser.

"Did you guys you know..." Sera said. "...go all the way?" Uli turned bright red.

"Keep your voice down! Someone might hear that!" Uli yelled at her. Sera shrugged.

"Oh calm down will ya?" Pergie said. "All our parents are either at home or at work. No one will hear us, and you don't mind telling us." Uli nodded. She guessed what Pergie said is true. Uli looked around just to make sure.

"Well if you really want to know..." Uli said. "I can show you this." She said as she pulled down the collar on her shirt. The rest of them gasped as she revealed a redish purple bruise about 2 inches in diameter.

"Oh my...!"

"Holly Farore!" They exclaimed.

"You got a hickey?" Tealia looked at her. Uli smiled.

"Wait for it..." She said as she pulled the collar even further down. They gasped for a second time to see another bruise on her collar bone.

"TWO of them!" Sera exclaimed. Uli giggled to herself. She felt so bad the way she told all her friends.

"Well..." Uli admitted. "There is one more... but let's just say that I can't show you that here!"

"Wow... so did you guys you know..." Tealia asked.

"Well..." Uli looked around her once more. "...you could say that..." Everyone gasped.

"Mind if I cut in?" Uli heard a familiar voice from behind. She suddenly felt Rusl's lips on her's. Uli could hear a shroud of 'awwwww's from the girls sitting next to her. It was a short kiss, for only a second Uli thought she was floating on a cloud. Rusl then finally parted from her.

"Hi..." Uli said breathing heavilly.

"Hey. Sorry that I can't stay and chat with you. But I'm needed at the ranch." Rusl explained.

"It's ok. I'll see you later." Uli said understandingly.

"Ok, bye." He said before running to the ranch. Uli blushed as she watched him leave.

"That was... so romantic!" Tealia exclaimed. Uli blushed harder.

"Why can't that ever happen to me?" Pergie complained. "Why does Jaggle have to be so lazy! All he does is loaf around in that tree outside the village and claims to be on the look out!" She said angerly.

"Hey at least Jaggle would have had the nerve." Sera said depressingly. "Hanch is too scared to talk to me on some days..."

"Speaking of which..." Pergie turned her head to Tealia. "How are you and Bo? Before Uli and Rusl's night outs your engagement was the talk of the town." She asked her. Tealia shrugged.

"We're fine. He isn't very satisfied with his job anymore... he is actually trying to become the next mayor!" Tealia said cheerfully.

"Big Goron wrestling Bo mayor? I'd like to see that!" Sera said disbeleivingly.

"Just you wait! He'll be mayor some day!" Tealia said to her. Sera rolled her eyes. The four friends talked to each other for the next hour, but eventually they had less to talk about and they went their seperate ways. Uli decided it was time for her to head home to, her father would be back any minute. If he came home to see that she wasn't there he would suspect something. On the other hand, she had a burning desire to talk to Rusl before the day was over, and the temptation was too great. She walked over to Rusl's house and found him outside splitting wood.

"Hi." She said with her cutest smile she could make. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi pretty lady." He said back to her. He set the ax aside.

"Oh stop!" She said blushing. He walked closser over to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Rusl asked. Uli nodded her head. "Do you love me?"

Uli didn't even have to think about it.

"Yes." She said without thought. "I love you more than anything." She said.

"Than can you meet me outside tonight?" He asked. Uli wasn't a sure about that. He held her soft delicate hands. She looked in his pleading eyes and realized she couldn't say no.

"Alright, I'll try my best." She said. Uli leaned in to plant a small kiss.

"Uli! Come, I want you home NOW!" Her father yelled angerly at her. Uli quickly ripped her hands from Rusl's and ran down to her father, who had been standing about thirty feet away.

"Comming Dad!" She said to him. He looked at her with a glare.

"Uli I told you that Rusl kid was up to no good!" _Put the record on the needle..._ Uli thought to herself. "What were you two talking about? Anything important? Would you like to share it with me?" He asked accusingly. _Well atleast he didn't hear us..._

"Nothing Dad!" She said to him. The rest of the walk home was univentful, no one felt like talking to each other. After an equally silent dinner, and many dishes to wash. Uli was sent to her room. She layed in bed, waiting until she heard the faint snoring of her dad. She lied there motionless for almost an hour, until she finally heard the faint rumble. She climed out of the window with the help of the vines placed there. Uli was able to tip toe her way behind her house. To her surprise, Rusl was already there waiting for her.

"You came." He said with a small smile. She walked up and hugged him tight.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't leave you hanging!" Uli said humorously as she kissed him. However, she could sense that there was something wrong. Rusl's face looked saddened and troubled. "Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Uli, I need you to know something." Rusl said. They way he said it made her worry.

"What is it? Please tell me." Uli asked desperately. Rusl took a long sigh.

"Uli... I am in love with you." He said to her, bringing his face just an inch away. "I want to marry you." For a moment Uli was stunned. She was so happy she was speechless.

"I... I..." Uli stammered. Her lack of reaction started to worry Rusl. "I'm in love with you to." She finally said to him. His sad expression finally turned into a smile. "I would love to marry you." She said as his smile got wider. "I know people say that we are just kids... but I know you're the one. I know it." This is when he kissed her deeply, hugging her tight to his body. He started to kiss her neck and her collar bone. Uli felt so happy to be there with him, she wanted to do this forever.

"YOU BASTARD!" But it was short lived. It was her father. He stood swinging his sword wildly and cursing at Rusl. Uli gasped, for Rusl stood his ground. She stood in shock as Rusl pulled out his own sword.

"You don't want me to see her? Than I will fight you for her!" He said courageously. Uli couldn't move, she could only help but watch. Thankfully a voice intervened.

"Mayor! There's an- Oh!" Jaggle ran in clumsily and was silenced by the scene infront of him. Uli's father sighed.

"What is it Jaggle? This better be important!" He said annoyed.

"Yes Sir it is! A woman collapsed just outside of the village!" He explained using what little breath he had. "She was attacked by monsters! She was badly injured!"

"I'll be there!" He said. Uli and Rusl stared at Jaggle. _That poor woman!_ Uli thought.

"Everyone must hurry!" Jaggle said. "She is with child!"


End file.
